


Love Letter

by SpicyWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyWolf/pseuds/SpicyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't very often that you were unable to decipher someone's handwriting, but the letter you just received had you stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post : http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132945897669/image-person-a-writes-person-b-a-love-letter-b  
> sorry if my writing is kinda shit lmao it's been forever since i've even attempted to write a fic and i'm kinda tired and not having anyone check over it and yeah  
> don't be too harsh pals

You approach the three mailboxes, ready to do your daily check and find nothing but junk mail. That's all your mailbox ever saw, junk mail. Magazines about things you didn't have money for, little fliers about how you qualified for a new car, and letters from credit card companies trying to get you to sign up with them. Grabbing your mail, you look at the boxes next to yours. They didn't seem to see much action either. In the two years you've been living with the skeleton brothers, you've noticed Papyrus never got any mail, and Sans just never checked his box, so the postman eventually stopped cramming things in there. 

Inside you go with the small stack of mail in your hand. Once you hit the couch, you begin going through it, plopping each item you don't care about to the side.

Mail was the same as usual; A magazine, a few fliers, and a letter.

...A letter? 

Upon further inspection you notice that it is, in fact, a letter. Not just any letter, though, a letter from an ACTUAL person, not just some big company mass sending to everyone on their mailing list. You could tell it was from another person because the address wasn't printed on the back of the envelope, it was instead scrawled in the worst handwriting you've probably ever seen. 

You weren't even sure how the postman was able to come to the conclusion that it was supposed to be delivered to your mailbox, you think, as you look at the chicken scratch covering the envelope. Oh well, a letter is a letter, and you can't wait to see what's inside! Peeling open the letter revealed one page of notebook paper, and one pressed golden flower. The sheet of paper contained the same writing as the envelope did, and you weren't able decipher a single thing. The only detail that gave you the slightest clue as to what this was about was a few hearts, drawn at the bottom of the page. This was obviously a love letter from someone. 

But who?

You haven't been on any dates besides the one with Papyrus and the one with Alphys, but neither of those really ended in a way that'd lead to them sending you something like this, so who could the creator of this poorly written letter be? It only took about fifteen minutes of trying to read the letter for you to decide that you need some assistance if you want to find the source of this probably very touching, but not so well written letter. 

Just as you pull out your cellphone to phone a friend, Papyrus walks through the door. He should be able to help!

"Hey Papyrus, I need your help with something," you say.

The skeleton jumps, clearly startled.

"YES, HUMAN?" he replies, not sounding quite as confident as he usually does, "WHAT CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ASSIST YOU WITH?"

"Well," you start, holding up the letter, "I got this letter in the mail today, and I can't read it at all. Do you think you could figure it out for me?"

"OF C-COURSE, HUMAN!" He says, staring at the letter a moment before grabbing it with a shaky hand. As he's lifting it up, surely before he can actually see what's on the page, he begins reading like he already knows what it says. 

"DEAR HUMAN,  
HELLO HUMAN! I AM WRITING YOU THIS LETTER TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING VERY INTENSE FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU, SUCH AS THE ONES YOU WOULD FEEL IF YOU WERE TO MEET SOMEONE WHO CHERISHED A GOOD PLATE OF PASTA AS MUCH AS YOU DO. I THINK THIS FEELING IS PERHAPS CALLED LOVE, AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT THE BOOK I BORROWED FROM THE LIBRARY HAS TOLD ME. HUMAN, YOU MAKE VERY DELICIOUS PASTA. I ENJOY BEING AROUND YOU MORE THAN I ENJOY COOKING SPAGHETTI! UNBELIEVABLE, RIGHT??? YOU ARE SOFT AND CUTE, MUCH LIKE A NOODLE, BUT NOT QUITE AS FLIMSY, WHICH IS DEFINITELY A GOOD THING BECAUSE IF YOU WERE TOO MUCH LIKE A NOODLE, YOU PROBABLY WOULD BE SO WEAK THAT YOU COULDN'T HOLD MY HAND, AND THAT WOULD BE A SHAME. HUMAN," at this point, he stops looking at the letter entirely,"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOVE YOU!"

Well, that certainly wasn't what you were expecting, and certainly wasn't WHO you were expecting, but you couldn't say you weren't pleasantly surprised. 

"HUMAN??? YOUR FACE IS VERY RED, HAVE YOU FALLEN ILL? HAVE MY ULTIMATE FEELINGS OVERWHELMED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOUR BODY HAS GONE INTO SHOCK AND CAN NO LONGER DEFEND ITSELF??? OH HUMAN, I DON'T BLAME YOU, IF I WERE YOU I'D HAVE BEEN SENT INTO COMPLETE SHOCK AS WELL UPON LEARNING MY TRUE FEELINGS! BUT WORRY NOT, MY DEAR HUMAN, I, THE GREAT-" his speech was cut short by you standing up and hugging him, completely catching him off guard since he'd been so immersed in what he was saying. It was adorable how passionate he was about some things.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you and hugged you back, a little tight, but you didn't complain. After what was probably ten minutes, but only felt like ten seconds, you finally thought of the appropriate response to all of this, the only reply you really felt was necessary. 

"I love you too, Papyrus."


End file.
